Castle of terror?
by Nick of the Nine
Summary: what if you were taken from your home, made a king, and forced into a war? I learned this the hard way... Rated T for minor cursing and blood.
1. Chapter 1

hello all this is my first fanfiction that will go ont the fanfiction website so I hope you will enjoy this story. Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon only the personalites of Nick, Alazkazam, and Kirlia.  
-

Narration 1 The few that survived the battle ran home to tell of the bad news. A force of 1,000 beaten by a group of 5 "heroes". For what would be the end of a great war, a small one started. The year was 2060 ad when the 3rd world war ended and a small holy war began. A religion was formed in the last 2 deceades of WW3 in the year 2040 a.d. It was based around a "false god" as the main religions called it. The false god appered in fornt of his soon to be preists, and told them "whomever follows me will be saved." In less then 20 years the religoin grew to hold 30% of the remaining 4.5 billion people in the world. With this power they took over france.  
Soon they started to make sure that the Poke religon was the only one in the country of france. Also in the year 2060 a.d. A child was born; the child was not of this world. This child was what the world knew them as... A Pokemon! This pokemon was a riolu. The riolu was given the name of Nick and soon the years passed...

End of narration, and the start of chapter one.

8 years later...

"Nick time to eat!" yelled my mother. "Ok on my way." I yelled back as I left our make shift garden and headed inside. When we all sat down at the table to eat, a knock on the door happened. "I'll get it." My dad said. When he answered the door a man was there. "hello I'm from the tax collectors and starting today I need to go from house to house gettaing a certain amount of Poke from each home." The man said. "Oh what's it for and how much?" My dad asked taking out his wallet. "Well from what I have heard and been told it is for the campain to rid our fine country of all other religons." The man said. "And the amount is a total of 30 poke." With that my dad gave the amount need and the man left. "Dad what's poke?" I asked as he sat down. "It would be the damn fucking money they have for the religon." With that we started to eat. As I ate I felt an odd sence of deja-vu...

Narration 2

The years passed and in the year 2072 a.d. On the 16th birthday of Nick the riolu, the Poke religion took all of france, and forced all of the people to speak english or leave the country. In the year 2071 A.D. A very small fight broke out over land. Though it was solved, very easily, nobody knows why it even started.

End of Narration 2

"Ok class it's the last day of the school year until winter break is done so I'll tell you one more thing." Mrs. Oaken said. "Last year a small battle broke out between the aura and the fire clans. Both of them aruged over who would get a small piece of land, but when they were about to fight, the Poke House stepped in and picked a winner.  
"Of course the winner was the fire house." said smiling. "Now class before we all leave you should-" A explosion cut of the teacher and every one was thorwn everywhere. A few students went out the window and fell a total of 7 stories... I lay on the ground with my vision fading. A strange creature approched me and picked me up saying. "don't worry prince we have saved you." The thing said as I fainted.  



	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter! I have up to at least what I might have as chapter 3 but I don't know yet. Discalmer: Read first chapter.

I felt something soft as I started to wake up. It seemed that I was in a bed. "where?" I croaked out, my throat parched. A strange creature that looked like it was a weird plant walked up to me. "here drink up my prince." The creature that I could tell was female said. As I drank I did a spit take. "wait what?" I said. "Ah the prince is awake?" said a voice. "your in the palace." I looked to see a blue creature that looked like me. "I'm kirlia my prince." said the white creature. "And I am called lucario." With that the lucario sat next to me. "listion you were reacused from the evil beings know as humans!" I blinked. "but I was living fine with them." I said as I looked around. "so what do you really want with me?" With that I felt a very calm sensation come over me. "my prince please listion you are the last in line." The lucario said as she sighed. "There are many people who would wish to take over our fine kingdom." With that lucario smiled. "we need you prince. As all of our kings they weren't a king to start out with and soon became a king." Lucario said. "but why me I'm just a human in a pokemon's body!"I said only to get slapped hard. "NO YOU AREN'T!" The lucario said. "I know this because we took a blood sample from you." Kirlia said as she smiled. "It showed that you were the lost prince of our great king and so with your blood you can lead us to a new era!" she said hugging me. "My prince you need to listion to what I'm about to say and it's very imporant that you do not forget what I'm about to tell you ok?"The lucario said. "ok tell me." The lucario nodded.

"Ok prince listion I will you only once. This land is the floating island of Kirro and home to the great pokemon race. On this island there are many factions and many kingdoms. At least untill 100 years ago. The great king aru kito a lucario who was once said to have been killed by a great dragon. Information is skecthy but from what was gathered the Lucario took over all the kingdoms and united the pokemon in a war agasent the humans." Lucario had started when I got a shiver. " Whats wrong my prince." She asked. "I really dont know but it feels like I had been there." I said as lucario went on. "now that 100 years have passed the end of the current kingdom is to end with the death of our king and your taking of the thorne." Lucario said sighing.

"whats wrong?" I asked her. "I need to go." Lucario said sadly. "Kirlia lets bring the prince to the king now." With that they helped me up and started to head towards the thorne room. Upon reaching the room I say a very sickly lucario on the thorne. "well if it aint the lost prince my son..." The lucario said coughing harshly at the end. "hey are you ok king?" I asked. "no I'm not." the king said chuckling. "I have but one week to live and I hope that you will make sure that you get on the throne for me ok?" The king said coughing. "I will but why must I take the thorne?" I asked as a picture is shown to me. It showed an old man in milatary outfit that was very decerated. "who's this old man?" I said counfused. "he is the evil M.S, Rang!" lucario spat out. "damn bastard doesn't know right from wrong." I felt a weird feeling of deja-vu. "again I feel like I had another deja-vu moment." I said as I was lead away. "Hello my prince." A alakazam? "yes a alakazam my prince now I shell be your tutor and future advisor." The alakazam said as he walked me to a big libeary. "this is where your studying will take place." After that I was lead back to my room. "My prince it is time for you to sleep." Kirlia said as I nodded. "good night kirlia." I said as I fell asleep after getting into bed.

_

One week later...  
I awoke to the morning sun beaming into the window. Kirlia came in with a breakfest in my bed. "here my prince I hope you enjoy the small breakfest I am giving you!" Kirlia said. "thanks kirlia!" I say to her as I can see her blush. "your welcome nick." she said leaving in a hurry after she got my empty plates. Afterwords I went to the great libeary and started Alakazams final lesson...  
After 2 hours I was called down to the thorne room. "good luck my prince and remember you'll always be a good asset to anyone who needs it!" Alakazam said as I left. Luca (the lucario from earlyer.) walked up to me. "prince hurry I don't think the king can last much longer." When she said this I rushed as fast as I could and headed right into the throne room. "King are you ok?" I said as I ran up to the nearly dead lucario. "Nick listion I saw the future..." King said before coughing up blood. "the end our line is near so I need you to protect everyone you hold dear to you ok?" He said as I nodded. "good bye my son..." King said as he took his last breath and died. "My prince in 3 days you shall become king!" yelled kirlia hugging me. "yay I will be king!" I say happy and black out...

3 Days later...  
Narration 3

The last king of the aru line has died and a small funeral happened. so now the next king is to be crowned...  
End of Narration 3 )))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((  
I looked around nervese as I walked up to the thorne to see alakazam up on the throne. "My prince today you are to become king but lets not forget that in all of this you'll find it harsh." Alakazam said. "Now you shell also take a queen who might that be?" He asked. "I'll take Kirlia!" I yelled .  
++++++++++ and thats the chapter mates!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all this is the third chapter and I hope that you'll enjoy it. Disclaimer: Read chapter one.

I smiled as kirlia was a blushing mess. "wha... What?" She said walking up to me. "yes I have choosen you to be my queen." I said smiling. "but why me?" Kirlia asked as we got closer. " I beilive that in the small time that I have lived here I learned to only trust those who I choose." I said hugging her. "And being here is better then where I lived before mainly due to the fact I would have never met you." I say right before kissing her. Kirlia blushed bright as she kissed me back.

With that I was lead back to my room. Kirlia smiled. "My Prince I wish to be with you tonight!" She said as I nodded. We both headed to the bed and fell asleep...

Dream 1:  
I looked around to see my fair kingdom in fire. "what the?" I said to see kirlia on the ground dying. She was missing her left eye and all that was left of her fine body was covered in burns. "kirlia what happened." I said running over to her only to be stopped by psychic barrair. "stay away from me you Traitor!" She said crying blood. "NO!" I said breaking the barrier. "tell how I did this?" I yelled hugging her dying body crying. "Nick... This is a possiable future!" A pink fairy bug thing said flying to me. "Who or what are ye?" I said as I cryed even though I know that this was a dream. "I am celebi!" Celebi said pulling me away from the dying body. "No stop this!" "My love dont join the foe please for my sake..." With that kirlia died. "NO!" I yelled as the world shook and I blanked out.

End of Dream 1

I awoke to kirlia shaking me. "Nick wake up your having a nightmare." I opened to see kirlia hugging me and crying. "Kirlia you can read minds right?" I asked her. Kirlia then nodded. "good read my dream and you'll see why it was a nightmare..." I say shivering. Kirlia looked at the dream and gasped. "wow that is horriable..." We both got up and headed off to the ball room.

Narration 4?  
The Grand King Ball held only when a king or queen is crowned. (Then the ball is called The Grand Queen Ball but nobody cares about that.) Many people celebarted for the new king. One of them was a Blood red furred riolu glad that a king was crowned and wait till a war happened to join in it. The ball was a big one where a event that would influce one rulers mind...

End of narration 4?

I sighed as I watched people walk around the royal table with me and kirlia at the end. Alakazam was at the other end of the table and I watched as people from all regions filled in. Once they were all seated I noticed many rich and nobles amoung the people. "Hello all I am Nick the king." I started. "I may not be a good ruler but I will listion to all and hope that I will become a good king!" I yelled as everyone cheered. "Well lets eat!" I yell as the party starts...

Later that night...

I reached Kirlia and my room and went into the bed with a huge headace. "Why did I drink all the ale?" I ask myself as I see kirlia enter and I smiled. "Hey love I have a very bad headace." With That a very calming feeling came over me. "thanks Kirlia." I said starting to fall asleep. "your welcome my prince...Nick." After words we both fell asleep.

Dream 2:

I was in a empty field. "Tell me my king what would you like to be built?" A voice said. "oh sorry what?" I say without meaning to. "Aru listion here is where the kingdom's castle will be once your king ok?" The huge dragon said. "yes I understand." I say as I look at the future spot where the castle will be. "ok lets start on making the castle shell we?" with that the dream faded.

End of dream 2

I awoke from my sleep to see kirlia gone. I blinked and saw her bring breakfest in bed. "hey thanks kirlia." With that I started to eat.

End of chapter 3. 


End file.
